


Home Again

by jalpari



Series: Linzin through the seasons [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Friendship, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari
Summary: Part seven of a series of one shots that fill gaps in the canon. Set between Season 3 and 4. After the defeat of Zaheer and departure of Korra, Lin has been struggling to resolve her renewed feelings for Tenzin. She reconnects with her sister and also remembers Katara. One shot revolving around Lin and Suyin with Linzin overtones.





	Home Again

It had only been a few hours since Korra's departure back to the South Pole. Lin leaned back with a heavy sigh in her office chair. She could imagine how Korra must be feeling. From the day she had arrived at Republic city, Korra had caught Lin's attention. And not just because she had landed in her office charged with multiple counts of destruction of private and city property and of course, resisting arrest. She remembered watching Korra at the pro-bending final round.

" _I can't believe your sweet-tempered father was reincarnated into that girl. She's tough as nails."_

" _Reminds me of someone else I knew at that age. You two might get along if you would only give her a chance."_

From then on, her affection for the young Avatar had only grown even if she had been unwilling to admit it. And so had her respect. Seeing Korra reduced to a wheelchair wearing a look of desolation and defeat, had pierced Lin's heart. She had been there herself,, she knew just how crushed her spirit probably was.

She had faith that Korra would get through this. After all, Lin had gotten through her low point with the help of just one estranged friend's kindness. Korra had the love of her family and the support of all her friends behind her.

Lin jerked up, grunting, as soon as her thoughts began to drift to Tenzin. Ever since their escape from Zaheer, she had been having nightmares that would claw at her chest. Images of a limp, lifeless Tenzin were thrust at her. She ran from the isolation she had embedded herself in all those years as she watched him walk away with his family after Jinora's anointment ceremony.

She was bewildered at her conflicted emotions. She had made her peace with their past. Not only that, she had even made peace with so many other things. She now had a family in Suyin and Opal. She had accepted her own mistakes and had started to let go of her bitterness and ego. Yet somehow, a part of her remained wistful.

She decided she needed a change of scenery. The last time her heart had begun to hope, distance from Tenzin had done her good. She picked up the radio to make a call.

"Hey Su...how about I show up at your house...and this time I won't attack you?"

* * *

With the battle against Zaheer behind them, everyone had taken time to retreat and recuperate. Tenzin knew Lin was probably the only one not taking care of herself. When he showed up at the station, though, she wasn't in her office. The last time he had seen her was when Korra was leaving.

"Uh...Master Tenzin? Are you looking for Chief?"

"Mako...uh yes...I am. Have you seen her?"

"Oh, I thought you knew. Chief is on a holiday."

"A... _holiday_?!" Tenzin could not believe his ears.

_Lin? Was on a holiday? And she hadn't mentioned it to him._

"Yes, she left right after Korra in fact."

Tenzin hesitated, unsure if he should inquire further. But his concern for Lin overshadowed his concern for how his curiosity might be perceived.

"Do you know where she went?"

"Zaofu, Master Tenzin."

Tenzin's first reaction was shock, and then relief. Lin truly had crossed a hurdle when she was last in Zaofu then. He felt a surge of joy as he thought of Lin _wanting_ to spend time with her sister. He let out a light chuckle on remembering all the times he had been caught between the two warring sisters, in fact all three of the hot-headed Beifong women.

He wanted to see her in front of him, make sure she was fine. But as Tenzin walked out of the station, he sought comfort in the fact that Lin was _home_.

* * *

As she sat by the window in the airship, Lin savored the strange feeling that had crept into her the when she ended the call with Suyin. A feeling of _homecoming_.

She had felt like this when she had arrived at the south pole the last time as well, although the reason for the visit had been horrible, what with the loss of Korra's and her bending. It seemed like a lifetime had gone by since she last saw Katara. A life in which Katara had been her mother too, maybe even more than Toph. But when Katara stepped out of the healing room, she could see it in her eyes. There was no hope for Korra. Or for her.

She managed to leave the group unnoticed by anyone and found the farthest room she could find. She she sat down trying to regain some control but her thoughts bogged her down and her willpower collapsed. Just then, she had felt Tenzin's hand on her shoulder and she gave in to the comfort he offered.

The next thing she remembered was someone running their hand down her cheek. It was Katara, gently waking her up.

"Lin...Linny…"

 _Linny._ Decades had gone by since she had been called by this loving nickname.

"Wake up, my dear."

Lin could feel her eyes fill up with tears as Katara leaned closer and kissed her forehead. She held Lin's tired hands in hers and kissed them too.

"I'm sorry my dear. I'm so sorry for everything you have been through."

Something in her eyes made Lin feel she wasn't just apologizing for the loss of her bending. Katara put her hand behind Lin's head to help her sit up. Lin leaned forward falling into Katara's arms, letting Katara stroke her hair and kiss her temple.

"Everything is going to be fine, Linny. I promise. We will get through this."

 _We._ It felt good hearing that. _We._

Quick footsteps made their way to the room and Tenzin stepped in.

"Lin, you won't…"

He stopped mid-step as he saw the unexpected sight. Katara holding a frail Lin in her arms. A rush of happiness and satisfaction pushed him ahead and embrace them both. The two women he loved, who had loved one another and who had been separated due to circumstances of his own doing, had finally found their way back to each other. And at the time that Lin had needed it the most.

"Mother, Lin...you won't believe what just happened. Korra finally connected with dad and her past lives. Her bending was given back to her by them, and she can now restore other's...Lin's bending too."

* * *

Lin walked with a sense of confidence again, she could feel her bending energy flowing through her veins once more. She inhaled deeply and turned her up to the bright polar sky closing her eyes. She felt Katara approaching, and turned back to see the old woman smiling at her with a look of kindness and love as she pulled her into a hug.

"Will you be staying here, dear? I could make some of that sea prune soup you like so much!"

Katara smirked as she saw Lin's face contort with disgust. Lin had always hated that dish.

"I have to go, Katara. I really wish I could stay though. You have no idea how much."

"Do you remember the time when you fought with Toph and came thundering into my kitchen, raging and ranting about how horrible she was and how she never understands?"

Lin rolled her eyes and snorted. She prepared herself for yet another lecture from Katara.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. You huffed and puffed but then eventually you rested your head on my shoulder. And just like that, you calmed down and your next words were about going back and apologizing. I never had to say a single word."

Katara held Lin's face in her hands.

"You have gone _long enough_ without a shoulder, my dear Linny. All that rage just sits inside you now."

Lin saw the pain in Katara's face.

Her mind returned to the present when she saw the face of her mother on a giant statue emerge ahead, a visibly excited Suyin standing below. Lin felt the excitement too. She was home.


End file.
